1. Field
An apparatus and a sensor consistent with exemplary embodiments broadly relate to a stacked type image sensor including a color separation element and an image pickup apparatus including the image sensor, and more particularly, to a stacked type image sensor having improved light use efficiency due to use of a color separation element, and an image pickup apparatus including the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, color displays display multicolor images and color image sensors detect colors of incident light thereon by using color filters. Most of the currently used color displays or color image sensors use a RGB color filter scheme in which, for example, green filters are disposed to correspond to two of four pixels and blue and red filters are disposed to correspond to the other two pixels. In addition to the RGB color filter scheme, a CYGM color filter scheme in which complementary cyan, yellow, green, and magenta color filters are respectively disposed to correspond to four pixels is used.
However, since the color filters absorb all colors of light except for a filtered color, the light use efficiency of the color filters may be low. For example, since RGB color filters transmit only about ⅓ of incident light and absorb about ⅔ of the incident light, the light use efficiency of the RGB color filters is only about 33%. Therefore, most of the optical loss of the color displays or color image sensors is caused by the color filters.